


[Podfic of] Shipmates

by isweedan



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Age of Sail, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, M/M, POV Alternating, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shipping on a Ship, The Royal Navy, terible nautical cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[36:40] </p><p>Author's Summary: "A pair of immoveable combatants, locked in an eternal struggle.” He puffed his pipe. “That’s what one o’ them newspapers called us,” he added, complacently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Shipmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shipmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605461) by [zlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlot/pseuds/zlot). 



**Length** 36:40

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Shipmates.mp3) [M4B here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Shipmates.m4b) (Right-click save)


End file.
